KH3:The key to their Kingdom
by axie-chan
Summary: Why are you after me! What do you want! They never faded back into the darkness... You are the Key to our Kingdom. I'll Always be with you... Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Authors note: This is my take on what i think Kh3 will be. please R&R!**

Destiny Island

Riku and Sora stood laughing by the paupu tree , as the sun sank to the horizon. Everything was great now that the world of light was safe.

"Sora ! Riku!" A familiar voiced yelled. They both looked back to see Kairi running toward them. Skidding to a stop she handed Sora the glass bottle. Inside was a letter with the kings emblem on it. Taking it out He quickly read the contents. He looked up. Not understanding it he reread it three more times. Sighing Sora handed it to Riku to read out load.

_Dear Friends,_

_It has recently come to my attention that the world of light it in grave danger. Several hours ago I received a transmission from Leon. It appears that a member of Organization 13 has been spotted in Radiant Gardens. It is apparent that they did not fade back into the darkness as we thought. They are again trying to create Kingdom Hearts. With no more heartless around it is evident that they are looking for a new way to create it. _

_Sora ,Riku , Kairi , I am sorry to ask this of you but there is some one I need you to find. Her name is Kodai. I do not know were she is located or even how to find her. But she is the key to there plans we must get to her before they do. I Have sent a gummi ship it should arrive soon. Be safe on this journey my friends. _

_Sincerely,_

_The King._

Kairi smiled " Yes ! I finally get to go on an adventure!" Riku and Sora looked at her funny. "What?"

>

_ " I've been waiting for you ." _Avoice whispered in the darkness of her dreams. The girl looked into the dark void.

" _Who are you ?"_.

A bright figure appeared in the darkness ahead of her. The beauty of the light made her gasp. " _I am Kodai. For so long have I been alone. Without a master……..Please say you'll keep me…Please say you'll be my master…" _The voice sounded so lonely , that there was only one thing she could say.

"_Yes.." _The figure wrapped her arms around the girl.

" _I'll always be with you .."_ The voice whispered as the light melted into the girls skin.

>

(Several days later)

" Why are you after me! What do you want!" The girl yelled at the black cloaked man as she blocked his attack with her blade. Jumping back she started to run through the forest.

" Just leave me alone!" It was dark and she could barely she but , she knew this forest like the back of her hand. Within a matter of minutes she had lost him. She ran until she thought se would pass out. She stopped in a clearing. Looking back she could see the smoke rising in the air as her town burned. Her eye started to sting with tears. Wiping them away she lifted her right arm. Clenched in her hand was a sliver blade.

" Everything happened because I accepted this thing." She muttered. Glaring at it she threw it into the forest. A few seconds later a bright light shown in her hand. She lifted the blade up.

" Why wont you leave?" she asked it.

"Because she has chosen you ." A deep voice said behind her. Clenching her hand she swung around.

" What do you want with me!" She demanded. The man laughed and disappeared. Reappearing behind her he hit her on the back of her neck.

" You are they key to our Kingdom." She heard him say before her world went black.

** >**

**Authors note: Thats the first chapter . Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

The girl groaned as she started to wake up. Opening her eyes partially a light above her was shining blindingly down on her . She blinked a few times. As her eyes adjusted she saw that the light was being reflected by something. She tried to left an arm but it was stuck to what she was lying on.

"Wha?" she tried to move her other arm but to no avail. She looked up into the glass and saw that there were bands across her shoulders, wrist, legs, and ankles. Panicked she started to struggle.

"Miss you need to lie still or you'll dislodge the wires." A blond man said looking down at her.

"Let me out of here!" She yelled.

"Not just yet .." he replied walking away.

"Let me out!" She demanded. She continued to struggle until she felt a sharp pain enter her temples. " Ah!" she gasped.

"Memory deletion has begun." A computerized voice said.

Another sharp pain entered her body. Echoed by many more. She arched her body against the bonds. Tears came to her eyes. The pain she had to escape it.

" Stop…she muttered as warm liquid ran down the sides of her face. Wave after wave of pain ran through her body. Her body eventually went it to a steady beat of cringes. "Please….stop…"she pleaded.

"Don't worry …..it'll all be over soon." She heard a new a new voice say.

"Is this really necessary Vexen?" The new comer asked watching the girl convulse with pain.

" Xemnus ordered this ….so yes I suppose it is." The blond answered. " Why do you asked?"

"It just seem a little cruel ,that's all." He replied. Vexen raised and eyebrow.

"You seem to have gone soft on us Axel."

Axel lowered his hood and ran a hand through his flame red hair.

"Soft? No way!' He laughed.

"Memory deletion 5 complete" The computer reported.

"This is taking to …"Vexen muttered walking over to the computer.

The girl screamed as he turned a dial.

"Memory deletion 20 complete"

"Vexen…"Axel started to say.

The blond ignored the scream and turned it up more .The girl clenched her hands so tight her nails bit into the skin causing blood to run down the table.

"Memory deletion 60 complete"

He then turned the dial up all the way. The girl let loose a blood curdling scream.

"Memory deletion complete."

The girl went limp on the table. Her head turned to one side blood ran out of her mouth. A load beeping replaced her scream.

"Success." Vexen smiled happily.

"Success…"Axel growled. Grabbing Vexen by his cloak he rammed him into the wall. " Insolent bastard! You killed her." Axel punched him. Vexen cried out in pain as his nose broke. Quickly letting him go he ran to the table. The glass top shattered as Axel threw it to the ground.

"Dammit.." He swore. Looking down at he placed a hand on her forehead and the other above her heart. White light leaked out of his hands and into her body. The girl took in a sharp breath and arched her back .She took in a few labored breaths before coughing the out the blood in her mouth. Turning her head she looked up at Axel. She muttered something and smiled at him. Axel undid the bans and scooped her up into his arms. Vexen stood leaning against the wall. A hand over his bleeding nose.

"I knew you'd gone soft." He said accusingly.

"Idiot ! Do you realize what Xemnus would have done to you if she died?" Axel barked. Vexen's went pale. Axel Turned around and walked into a dark portal.

**Authors note: So there is the sceond chapter! Kay if you want to find out what happens in this storyI have to get at _least_ 3 reviews. Do you people think you can manage that?**


End file.
